An Unknown Threat
by KiLL3R4539
Summary: Sequel to New Enemies! Shadow is being stalked by something. Will disater strike?
1. Chapter 1

**An Unknown Threat**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters.

Takes place 3 hours after New Enemies.

Time: 8:37

Shadow's POV

I walked through a lonesome neighborhood in Station Square. I used a lot of energy killing Bloodstain. I kept feeling some kind of presence behind me. I looked back several times to find nothing. The street a poorly lit. A few streetlights were the only things allowing me to see. Again I felt the presence and looked behind me. Nothing was there.

Normal POV

Shadow continued walking, looking back a few times. He couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him. A dog howled in the distance adding to the creepiness of the neighborhood. Shadow finally convinced himself no one was around. Little did he know a figure was standing in a window of a house behind him, watching his every movement.

Amy's POV

I was a bit overwhelmed. Shadow had possibly died earlier that day. It was thanks to him that I had been able to find Cream in that castle a while back. He also saved the world twice. He deserves to live a good life. Sonic usually had gotten all the glory for saving the world. Even when Shadow almost sacrificed himself to save the world from the Ark, Sonic got all the credit. No one thanked Shadow for beating Black Doom and saving the world other than Tails, Cream and me. I was looking for something to do in the lonely suburbs of Station Square. (Nearby where Shadow is.) A dog nearby howled and scared the shit out of me. "Stupid dogs," I muttered. I continued down the street not knowing where I was headed.

Shadow's POV

I felt a very strong presence and turned around once again. However, this time I saw a figure down the road. I was shaped like me. I half expected to see Bloodstain when he walked into the light. To my surprise, it wasn't him. This hedgehog had the same colors I did. Except where I had the color red on me, it had grey. I didn't have enough energy to fight right now, so I took off down the street. I looked back to see him gone. I heard an eerie voice in my head say, "Shadow it's hopeless you can't escape fate. Don't worry we will meet again." I kept running. My legs started to hurt. I looked in front of me to see a car coming towards me. I almost dodged it, but I was hit somewhat. I was flung to the sidewalk. Blood flowed out of some new wounds on me. The car continued on. Then I heard the gasp of a familiar voice.

Amy's POV

I heard a loud noise down the street. I jogged over to the source. I gasped when I saw Shadow on the ground with blood around him. I also saw a car driving away. I went over to him. "Shadow are you okay," I asked worriedly. "Not really." "I'll call the ambulance." I dialed the number and gave them our location and explained the emergency. I hung up. He was in bad shape. There was a large cut in his side and three smaller ones on his left arm. The ambulance soon arrived.

Shadow's POV

The doctors helped me in the ambulance. Amy was allowed to sit in the ambulance with me since I was in somewhat stable condition. The pain made me want to scream. I reached out to Amy. She took my hand and patted it. Professor Gerald had once told me that doing something like this helped pain, both physical and mental. It did. Amy and I had become better friends after I saved her friend. She had spent hours talking to me on the shuttle to the Ark when Sonic and I went to attack the Black Aliens there. I was soon in the hospital. I quickly fell asleep.

Amy's POV

Shadow lay asleep in the bed. He looked less serious when he was asleep. He started to shake. Then he mumbled, "Stop." She tossed and turned for a few minutes. Was he having a nightmare?

Shadow's POV

I was restrained by an invisible force. I was carried to a room with blood splattered everywhere. I saw three guillotines with people in them. One had Tails. The other had Rouge. The last one had Amy. All of a sudden the voice of the hedgehog I saw earlier began laughing manically. "Stop," I shouted. Then the three blades fell.

Amy's POV

Shadow shot up. He buried his hands in his face and did something I thought he'd never do. He was crying. I went over to him and began to hug him.

Shadow's POV

Amy came over and hugged me. I had tears flowing from my eyes. "Ssssshhhhh," she whispered. "It's okay. Calm down."

Sonic's POV

I walked into the hospital. Amy called me and told me she found Shadow injured. I sprinted up to his room and saw Amy hugging him. He was crying. This is priceless, I thought.

Amy's POV

"Aw, look at the pussy cry," a voice spoke. I looked up to see Sonic standing there smirking. "Shut the hell up," I shouted. He looked shocked. I was as well. I never had cussed in my life. He simply shrugged and jogged out. I looked at Shadow who had tears in his eyes. "Let's go to my house in case he shows back up," I suggested. He nodded. We left for my house which wasn't far. We went inside and sat on the couch. I got us some drinks and went back to the couch. "Want to watch a movie," I asked. He nodded. "Before we do that I want to know why you cried." He looked at me. He hesitated before answering. "I had a dream where you, Rouge and Tails were killed," he replied. His voice was shaky. Tears came back to his eyes. I put the movie in and went over to him. I sat next to him on the couch. We watched Casino Royale. I went to bed after the movie. He was staying downstairs. I woke back up and decided I needed some water. I quietly went down the stairs.

Shadow's POV

I was having the same nightmare. I heard my name called. It was called once more, and I woke back up before the gruesome ending. Amy was standing above me with a glass of water in her hand. She had long pink pajamas on. "Shadow are you okay?" I shook my head. "Would you like to come to my room and sleep there?" "Are you sure? I mean…" She cut me off. "It's okay. I don't mind. I know you won't do anything bad." She brought me up to her room where I slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (So piss off)

Two Hedgehogs stood in a dark room in the abandoned asylum in Station Square. A light dangling from the ceiling as if it were an interrogation room. "You kill him," the red one asked. "He was hit by a car, but someone found him before he bled out," the black and gray hedgehog responded. "Damn it." The red one hit the wall with such force it shook the room slightly. "I have a plan, so don't be pissy." "And that would be what exactly?" "Kill those he is close to. He will end up doing something drastic. Hell, he may kill himself." "Why not just kill him?" "Let's keep a low profile until we release…. you know. And don't snap at me. It was I who resurrected you." "Very well Mephiles. Just don't screw up."

Mephiles turned at a corner at an intersection in search of Shadow's friends. He turned his quills to red in order to disguise himself better. "Shadow," shouted someone from behind him. He turned to see an ivory bat standing there. He signaled her over to an alley. She followed him in.

She hadn't seen him since the Black Arms invasion, and she was excited to see what he had been doing all of this time. "What's up," she said in her usual tone. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. 'What the hell,' she thought. Suddenly she felt a searing pain in her stomach. Whatever was in her was ripped out quickly. She looked in "Shadow's" hand to see a knife drenched with fresh blood. He then slashed her throat. Unable to do anything else she stumbled backwards into a dumpster and fell to the ground and began to bleed out.

She stopped breathing soon, and Mephiles changed to his original colors. "Chaos control," he said. In a flash of light he was gone. Several people found her corpse and began to call 9-1-1.  
The actual Shadow awoke from his sleep to find his friend gone. He got up and went to the living room where he found her. "Hey," he said sleepily. "We need to talk." "What about," he inquired. "Rouge is… dead." "What," he said in astonishment. "She was stabbed." He went to the guest room door. "Are you going to be okay?" "Yeah, I'll be okay," he muttered. He lied through his teeth. He went inside, grabbed a pillow and began to sob in it in order to keep her from knowing he was devastated by the news. Rouge had been his best friend since he was awakened by Robotnik. Now he had no friends. Amy was more of an acquaintance than a friend. Maybe they would become friends, but it was doubtful. She still obsessed over his rival, even though he was a complete dick to Shadow 24/7. For about four hours, he continued to sob.


End file.
